This invention relates to labels having multiple layers with more than one exposed surface for printed matter, and more specifically, to labels having a single-ply portion and a multi-ply portion, and a method for making such labels.
The packaging industry has long had an interest in the manufacture and use of multiple layer labels as a means of increasing available graphic and text area where use of a single layer label affixed to a container would lack such extra print space. The demand for increased label print space arises from governmental labeling laws, need for multiple language instructions and warnings, promotional messages, and the like. The term xe2x80x9cexpanded content labelxe2x80x9d (ECL) is used to refer to multiple layer labels providing more that one exposed label surface for printing.
Many ECL constructions have been disclosed, with most falling into one of several general categories. One category of ECL constructions is disclosed by Barry (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,972,455 and 5,863,628) and Anderson (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,588,239, 5,860,238 and 6,027,598), for example, in designs that use multi-folded leaflets or booklets affixed to a base label which are in turn applied to containers, usually by means of a pressure-sensitive adhesive coated on the underside of the base label.
A second category of ECL constructions is disclosed by Ingle (U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,667) and Weernink (U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,093), for example, and relates to the use of a single strip of pressure sensitive label material usually patterned with release coatings and/or adhesive deadeners. The usually long resultant label strips are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cwrap aroundxe2x80x9d labels as they normally are applied around a container""s entire perimeter and additional lengths of the label continue to wrap on themselves.
A third category of ECL constructions, which will be referred to as xe2x80x9cmulti-plyxe2x80x9d ECL labels, is disclosed by Gartner (U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,363) and Kaufmann (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,264,265 and 5,389,415), for example, and relates to the use of two or more layers or plies of pressure sensitive label material. Specifically, a base ply is provided having pressure sensitive adhesive on its underside or lower surface for eventual application to a surface, such as a package or bottle. A second layer of material with pressure sensitive adhesive is superposed on the base ply. This upper ply can be partially peeled away from the base ply for viewing of text and graphics. This peel-away feature is typically accomplished through the use of release coatings on the base ply in those areas that are in contact with the upper ply""s adhesive coat. Areas on the base ply without such release coating result in a more-or-less permanent bond between the base ply and the upper ply. This permanently bonded region acts as a living hinge, allowing the upper label ply to be peeled back for viewing and then to be reapplied to the base ply in perfect register. However, the multi-ply labels disclosed in the prior art have certain limitations.
First, the current designs for ECL labels incorporate the use of a pattern release coating on the upper surface of the base ply as a means of forming a living hinge between the edge of the base ply and the edge of the upper ply with a non-release region, void of release coating, defining the xe2x80x9chingexe2x80x9d attachment area on the base ply. During production, the use of a pattern release coating (to allow for the xe2x80x9cnon-release regionxe2x80x9d) necessitates the need for expensive printing devices to apply a pattern versus the use of an inexpensive xe2x80x9ctint rollxe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9cflood coatxe2x80x9d print roll, if the pattern release were otherwise not needed. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an ECL construction that eliminates the need for a pattern release coat on the base layer as a means to form a living hinge.
Second, the current designs for multi-ply ECL labels rely on the adhesive bonding force in the xe2x80x9chingexe2x80x9d area to adequately insure that the upper ply and the base ply do not become completely separated when opened for viewing. However, there is normally only a small amount of hinge securing area (non-release region) available at the edge in light of the often-congested text requirements to be printed on the base ply. Also, the hinging relies on the accurate placement of the non-release varnish area. Misregistration of the pattern release coating will result in an ineffective hinge caused by the non-release region being mislocated or even absent. Further, after one or multiple viewings of the xe2x80x9cinsidexe2x80x9d text by peeling open then subsequently closing the upper ply, the hinge area is weakened and subject to tearing apart. Lastly, the surface of the base ply may not be as conducive to forming a strong hinge. For example, a paper base ply is likely to tear apart at the hinge due to the poor strength characteristic of paper as compared to most plastics. The integrity of the entire label, with the top and bottom plies remaining intact via the hinge is particularly important where governmentally regulated information is involved, as is common in pharmaceuticals. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an ECL construction that insures that the upper ply, often imprinted with important information, will remain permanently bonded with the container even after multiple viewings.
Third, the current designs for multi-ply ECL labels depict the base ply as being coextensive with the upper ply, with the occasional exception of a relatively small, extended peel-tab structure. When such labels are applied to curved, non-planar, and/or deformable surfaces such as a cylindrical bottle or squeeze tube, the results are often not satisfactory. Specifically, a multi-ply ECL has thickness, and as such, the layers or plies have different radii of curvature when the label is affixed to a curved surface. Consequently, the upper ply will attempt to stretch, or more commonly, the base ply will buckle; or as also happens, the opposing edges of the entire label will lift away from the container. This is particularly the case when the multi-ply ECL label wraps around a significant portion of the container""s perimeter. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an ECL construction that reduces or eliminates the likelihood that wrinkling, buckling, or label lifting will occur when the multi-ply ECL label is applied to a curved, non-planar, and/or deformable surface, such as a cylindrical bottle or squeeze tube.
Fourth, as previously mentioned, the current designs for multi-ply ECL labels depict the base ply as being coextensive with the upper ply, with the occasional exception of a relatively small peel-tab structure. Often, a single label is applied to a bottle or tube such that the label wraps around almost the entire container. The printed text and graphics on the label are typically divided into two panels, a front panel with display graphics, and a back panel with informational text. The use of a single label rather than the application of two separate labels, one for the front and one for the back, has various advantages relating to costs and production efficiencies. Current ECL multi-ply designs with coextensive upper and base plies require a double thickness of label layers throughout substantially the entire length and width of the label. This often-unnecessary use of two plies on the front panel of a container can cause several problems. First, the exposed edges of the label perimeter have trace amounts of adhesive as a result of die cutting during the forming process of the label as well as a natural adhesive xe2x80x9coozexe2x80x9d or flow from between the two plies which occurs over time. This exposed adhesive can attract dust and dirt, rendering the front panel of the label unattractive and less apt to be sold. Secondly, the unneeded double thickness of the label material in the front panel area can affect handling such as reducing squeeze characteristics on a conformable tube. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an ECL construction that reduces or eliminates the need for a multi-ply ECL to be substantially coextensive, allowing for a label with one display panel being one-ply while a second panel is two-ply.
The present invention provides a peel-back, re-sealable, printed multi-ply label including a base ply and an upper ply, in which the base ply and upper ply are substantially coextensive in one portion to form a two-ply panel, and in which the upper ply extends beyond the base ply in at least one direction to form a single-ply panel. To this end, the upper ply includes a first portion releasably affixed to the base ply by a pressure sensitive adhesive coating on the upper ply""s underside or lower surface. The upper ply further includes a second portion extending beyond the base ply, and adapted to be secured, preferably permanently, to the surface of a container such as a bottle or squeeze tube, by a pressure sensitive adhesive coating on its lower surface. Prior to application of the label to a container, the second portion may be releasably secured to a release coated liner by means of the coating of pressure sensitive adhesive on its underside.
As with the both portions of the upper ply, the base ply is also coated with a pressure sensitive adhesive on substantially its entire underside surface by which the base ply may be releasably bonded to the release liner prior to application onto a container and substantially permanently bonded to the container after application. Additionally, the base ply is coated on its upper surface with a release agent to reduce the bonding force between the base ply and the pressure sensitive adhesive coating on the lower surface of the upper ply. This release coating allows the first portion of the upper ply to be peeled back from the base ply for viewing of printed graphics and text that are otherwise hidden.
Again, the pressure sensitive adhesive coatings on the lower surfaces of the second portion of the upper ply and the base ply releasably secure the multi-ply label to a release liner prior to application to a container, and substantially permanently bond the second portion of the upper ply and the base label to the surface of the container after application.
As the upper ply is peeled back for viewing, the second portion of the upper label, being substantially permanently attached to the container""s surface, acts as a living hinge. This substantial hinge enables the upper ply to be peeled back numerous times and subsequently reclosed after each opening in perfect register with the original placement of the upper ply. In an exemplary embodiment, an edge portion of the base ply may be free of the release coating adjacent the second portion of the upper ply. The hinge is thereby extended slightly onto the base ply whereby to further ensure that the multi-ply label may be removed from the release liner and applied to the container as a one-piece multi-ply construction rather than as a separate upper ply and base ply.
The upper and lower plies of the label are advantageously made of a flexible material, such as flexible synthetic film or paper, clear or opaque, and more advantageously of a conformable material, such as the plastic films. Also, any or all of the upper and lower surfaces of both the upper label ply and the base label ply may be printed with desired text and graphic content, and advantageously, at least those surfaces not adapted to be permanently adhered to the container include printed matter.
The upper label material is advantageously a plastic film having a pressure-sensitive adhesive on its lower side. A web of release coated paper or film liner carries the entire label construction normally as a stream of labels wound into a roll. The labels are eventually removed from the liner and applied to the containers, such as bottles or tubes.
It is also appreciated that the size and shape of the labels of this invention can vary based on such factors as may be dictated by container size and shape or other artistic or practical requirements. The containers contemplated for use of this invention may be flat, curved, faceted, or non-planar. They may be ridged, semi-ridged or deformable, being formed out of any of the materials known in the packaging industry for forming such containers.
It is also appreciated that special peel-tabs can be incorporated into the label designs. For example, a peel-tab area may be formed by deadening the adhesive on the upper label layer in a selected xe2x80x9cpeel herexe2x80x9d area, a well-known industry practice. Also, extensions of the upper ply beyond the base ply can be used in forming a peel-tab.
It is further appreciated that the upper ply can be partially coated on its lower side with adhesive deadeners, to lessen or eliminate the tacky, bonding properties of the pressure sensitive adhesive present on the lower side of the upper ply, a well known practice in the industry. Additionally, the upper ply may contain a score or perforation cut in order for the user to remove a portion of the upper ply as would be desired with a coupon or return-response sheet.
The present invention further provides a method of making multi-ply labels of the present invention in a single press pass and in a manner providing strict registration between plies. To this end, using a roll feed label press, an upper label web comprising the upper label ply carried on a temporary release liner is unwound and fed through printing stations of the press to apply printed text to the upper and lower surfaces of the upper ply. The printing process includes delamination of the upper ply from the temporary release liner to expose the lower surface for printing, followed by relamination to the liner. Optionally, an adhesive deadener may be applied to portions of the lower surface. A lower label web comprising the base label ply carried on a release liner is also unwound and fed through printing stations of the press to apply printed text and a release coating to the upper surface of the base ply. Both the upper and lower webs are then fed into die cut stations of the press where the base ply is die cut and the waste material removed, and the upper ply is split from the temporary liner and the liner is discarded. The upper ply is then joined to the base ply and the upper ply is die cut through to the release liner thereby also cutting any base ply in the cutting path. Waste material is discarded, and the multi-ply label is wound into a roll for storage and future use. The steps of the method of the present invention are carried out in a single pass through the roll feed label press, thereby providing simplified method of production that minimizes material waste and production labor while maintaining strict registration between plies.